hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat
The Wikia Chat feature is an on-site live chat that registered users may utilize to communicate with others in real time. The feature may be accessed through a pop-up window at , or by entering via the right navigation rail in . Note that the chat only works with the Oasis skin, and as such you are redirected to the Oasis version by aforementioned link. Discord is a free text and voice chat medium. The application can be used from within the web browser or downloaded, with the link for both being on the homepage of its website: discordapp.com. It is available for several operating systems, and can be accessed via a web-app on certain browsers. The guidelines stated here apply both to the off-site wiki Discord chat and the wiki chat. Rules Please, note; we comply with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), and if any users who are 12 years old and below reveal their age, they will be banned on the server and blocked on the wiki until they are 13 years old. We don't ask for personal information. Main guidelines The guidelines here are taken from this document. # Bullying, personal attacks, harassment, discrimination and other forms of misconduct are prohibited. # Spamming is allowed only in #spam-in-general. Vulgar and/or inappropriate spam is prohibited. Please don't spam outside of that channel, otherwise, you may be receiving a warning. ## All translations of text, as well as unrelated images (and GIFs), should be posted in #spam-in-general. # Please keep personal information to yourself. This includes your age, email, school, address, and phone number. # Inserting sexually explicit content and/or pictures is prohibited! # Not reading the rules isn't an excuse for breaking them. # Users who consistently request rights will not receive said rights. Users who fail to listen will be blacklisted from user rights at the discretion of the administrators. # Users that aren’t chat moderators or higher should not minimod - that is, enforce the chat rules. If you see someone breaking the rules, please inform a chat moderator or administrator about this. # Jokes are not an excuse to break the policies. # Please do not advocate the death of another user. # If you are told by a chat moderator and above to not comment further on a topic, then please move on from it. ## No arguing with moderators/administrators when they enforce the rules. If you feel a moderator/administrator is being unfair, send a message to the server owner instead of arguing with them directly. # While you are allowed to speak in whatever language you wish, please don't do it excessively or be disruptive. If requested, please speak in English in order to ensure everyone understands you. # Advertising goes in #advertising-media only. # Potentially derogatory gay jokes (e.g. "ur gay", "user x is gay") are prohibited. # Impersonation of another user (via nicknames, avatars, etc.) without their authorization is banned. # Erotic, violent, and otherwise not safe for work (NSFW) fanfics are banned. Please keep the chat PG-13. # #memes is strictly for memes and any meme should be posted on that channel.# # No excessive cursing. Cursing will be tolerated as long as it's not used against someone or spammed in #spam-in-general. As always, offensive images, racial slurs, and epithets are not allowed. # Any discussion about vore is prohibited. Users will be warned (and punished) if they persist after a moderator tells them to drop the subject. Voice chat guidelines (Discord only) # No inappropriate language/profanity. # No revealing of personal information. # Be nice and treat people with respect. # Do not harass other users in the chat. # Don't go around screaming random gibberish. Bots If you wish to have a chat bot in the chatroom, there must be consensus to do so. Please make a request on the administrators' noticeboard outlining what the bot's purpose is in the chatroom, as well as the advantages when running it. If there is a successful bot request, the bot's commands should be documented on a subpage of either the owner's or the bot's userpage. If the bot promotes spamming in the chatroom, the bot might be removed from the chatroom or have a command removed. Any unapproved bots as well will be removed from the chatroom. Current chat bots run in the chatroom (applies only to the wiki chat) are as follows: Other notes *If you see a link posted in chat, or private messaged to you by someone you do not know or trust, it is advised that you do not click it. *If another user has private messaged you inappropriate content, you can contact a Chat moderator through private message. Chat moderators The chatmoderator right allows users to moderate the chat by kicking and banning offending users. Administrators, as well as individuals who have passed the RfCM process, are allocated this right. A list of current chat bans can be found . Current chat moderators Banning information Banning guidelines *Unintentional join and leave spammers should be kicked. They are free to rejoin when they believe the problem has been fixed. *General spammers (such as repeated advertising, repeatedly posting links, repeatedly posting random text, etc.) should be banned for around three days. This should be extended for repeat offenders. *More serious infringements, such as posting dangerous/offensive links, should be punished with a longer ban than for general spamming, such as a week or longer. Remember that the above points are strictly guidelines. It is up to the banning moderator to decide on the actual ban time.